Many vehicles may detect and observe surrounding objects within the environment. Vehicles may be autonomously or semi-autonomously controlled. In the case of an autonomously controlled vehicle, the vehicle navigates the environment without human input. In the case of semi-autonomously controlled vehicles, a human operator controls the vehicle with computer input, such as lane keeping assist, adaptive cruise control, collision avoidance, and the like.
There are many different vehicle manufactures that sell a wide variety of vehicles that may operate using different versions of autonomous software or other software/algorithms. These various autonomous software versions may control the various vehicles differently. Thus, an autonomously or semi-autonomously controlled vehicle may not be able to account for actions of neighboring vehicles due to the uncertainty regarding how the neighboring vehicles may operate within the environment.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative vehicle control systems and methods that account for the autonomous software of neighboring vehicles.